User blog:Ehsan123/~
I don't have any idea :( so I just only fun fact like CSO patch. =Update 1= Patch 1 *Held Close Beta Test (CBT) *Added all CS 1.6 and CSCZ maps *Added all CS 1.6 weapons permanent *Added CS 1.6 factions Patch 2 *Added Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch and Basic modes *Added CSO factions *Fixed some bugs: **Increased HE Grenade damage **Deleted Shield in CT Patch 3 *Added shop and craft system *Added some weapons (point weapon) *Added limit mode *Added Annihilation mode: **Added Dust2A, Another Episode and Gallery maps **Play twice times in Annihilation mode to get FN SCAR H and XM8 Sharpshooter permanent *Fixed some bugs: **Added some HUDs **Fixed in scope AWP Patch 4 *Added Mission system *Added some medals *Added Warehouse map *Fixed HUD in bomb mission =Update 2= Patch 1 *Held Open Beta Test (OBT) *Renewal lobby and create room *Added Free Update and Grievance Update *Added Tutorial Mode **Clear 6 missions to get one from all Golden firearms permanent *Added Level ranks *Added some female characters *Added some weapons (cash weapon) *Added some items *Added Combat Blueprint system *Added Mileage Decoder and Code Box *Added Bingo, Promotion reward and Battlefield Supply: **Day 1: 1 Mileage Decoder **Day 2: 2 Mileage Decoders **Day 3: 3 Mileage Decoders **Day 4: 4 Mileage Decoders **Day 5: 1 Mileage Coupon Level 1 **Day 6: 1 Mileage Coupon Level 2 **Day 7: 1 Mileage Coupon Level 3 *Added Golden firearms into code box *Fixed some bugs: **Increased AK-47 and M4A1 damage **Deleted Weapon Recipe **Renew some textures Patch 2 *Added Camouflage and Camouflage 2 **Save 20 times hostage in Camouflage or Camouflage 2 to get once from all Premium weapons permanent *Added some male characters *Added Premium weapons into code box *Fixed hostage models Patch 3 *Added Dazzling, Toscana, Dust Zero, Angel City, Rex and Santorini maps **Plant 5 times in Original mode to get once from all Lightning series permanent **Plant 30 times in Basic mode to get once from all Lightning series permanent and 10 Mileage Decoder **Defuse 10 times in Original or Basic mode to get 10 Mileage Decoder *Added Lightning series into code box *Renewal C4 model Patch 4 *Added Industry, Industry2, Port, Suzhou, Tunnel and Rats maps **Kill 100 times in Annihilation mode to get RPG-7 permanent *Added RPG-7 *Added some weapons into bingo *Added some characters into code box *Fixed some bugs **Decreased time in Annihilation from continue 00.00 to finish in 00.00 (this game will round draw) **Fixed some weapons =Update 3= Patch 1 *Added Zombie modes: **Day 1: Zombie 1: Original **Day 2: Zombie 2: Mutation **Day 3: Zombie 3: Hero **Day 4: Zombie 4: Darkness *Added zombie's characters permanent into inventory *Added Salamander, AT4-CS, M32 MGL, Leviathan, M79 and Tactical Knife weapons *Added Zombie Mode Rework *Added Abyss, Abyss2 and Abyss3 maps Patch 2 *Added Zombie Origins, Z-VIRUS and Z-Noid **Play 2 hours in Zombie mode in 1 day to get 3 Mileage Decoder *Added Nata Knife, Hammer and Heavy Zombie Knife permanent into inventory *Added Exorcism Legends characters *Added Requiem, Rest, Origin, Forbidden, Dark City and Shoreline maps *Fixed some bugs **Removed some maps in Zombie 4: Darkness **Improved weapon special to equipment **Added Supply Box into Zombie Mutation and Hero Patch 3 *Added Bot Zombie Mod and Zombie: The Union modes *Added Big Tree, Metro, Farero and Union maps *Added Science Fiction series into code box *Added Premium Decoder **Login to get 1 Premium Decoder **Play 30 minutes to get 5 Premium Decoders **Clear 5 daily missions to get 10 Premium Decoders **Kill 100 zombies in one day to get 10 Premium Decoders and one from all Science Fiction series permanent Patch 4 *Added Zombie Escape mode *Added Blood Castle, Skyline, Venice, Hitchhiking, Rising and Rhyzome maps **Escape 100 times to get SVD Custom or Quad-barreled shotgun permanent (exclude zero zombies) **Kill 500 human to get M134 Vulcan or Dual Kriss Custom permanent *Added CROW-5 and CROW-7 *Improve Hackshield to Xigncode =Update 4= Patch 1 *Added Re:boot system *Added Scenario mode **Day 1: Zombie Scenario: Season 1 **Day 2: Human Scenario **Day 3: Zombie Scenario: Season 2 **Day 4: Zombie Scenario: Season 3 **Day 5: Zombie Scenario: Season 4 *Added storyline system from Lost City *Added SKULL-1, SKULL-3, SKULL-5, SKULL-7, SKULL-9 and SKULL-11 *Added some events: **Complete Zombie Scenario: Season 1 to get SKULL-7 and SKULL-11 permanent + Pilgrim medal **Complete Human Scenario to get SKULL-5 permanent **Complete Zombie Scenario: Season 2 to get SKULL-3 permanent **Complete Zombie Scenario: Season 3 to get SKULL-1 permanent **Complete Zombie Scenario: Season 4 to get SKULL-9 and all Science Fiction series permanent + Asura medal *Added some weapons in bingo *Fixed bug record in Zombie Escape Patch 2 *Added Zombie File mode **Day 1: First Report **Day 2: Second Report **Day 3: Third Report *Added storyline from First Report *Added SKULL-2, SKULL-4, SKULL-6 and SKULL-8 **Complete First Report to get SKULL-2 permanent **Complete Second Report to get SKULL-8 permanent **Complete Third Report to get SKULL-4 and SKULL-6 permanent **Complete all Zombie File maps to get all SKULL Series permanent *Fixed some bugs: **Decreased round Lost City from 50 to 20 **Decreased round Trap from 50 to 30 **Added Scenario achievments Patch 3 *Added Zombie Scenario: Season 5: **Day 1: Omen **Day 2: Memories **Day 3: Another Truth **Day 4: Last Ride *Added BALROG-I, BALROG-III, BALROG-V, BALROG-VII, BALROG-IX and BALROG-XI **Complete Omen to get BALROG-VII permanent **Complete Memories to get BALROG-V and BALROG-IX permanent **Complete Another Truth to get BALROG-I permanent **Complete Last Ride to get BALROG-III and BALROG-XI permanent **Complete all Zombie Scenario: Season 5 to get all BALROG Series permanent **Complete all Scenario maps to get all SKULL Series, BALROG Series, Science Fiction series and Lightning series permanent *Fixed some bugs **Decreased round all Zombie Scenario Survival to 5 **Increased time Trap from 2 to 3 minutes Patch 4 *Added Zombie Scenario Special: **Day 1: Nightmare **Day 2: Poisoning **Day 3: Illusion **Day 4: Madness *Added JANUS-1, JANUS-3, JANUS-5, JANUS-7, JANUS-9 and JANUS-11 **Complete Nightmare and Poisoning to get JANUS-1, JANUS-9 and JANUS-11 **Complete Illusion and Madness to get JANUS-3, JANUS-5 and JANUS-7 *Added X-mas weapons into code box =Update 5= Patch 1 *Added Paint *Added New Zombie Shelter mode **Day 1: Dead City (Co:op) **Day 2: Dead City (Team) **Day 3: Desert Plant **Day 4: Hell Ride *Update Zombie Scenario Z-Noid *Added THANATOS-1, THANATOS-3, THANATOS-5, THANATOS-7, THANATOS-9 and THANATOS-11 *Added Upgrade Event *Resold all weapon upgrade *Added Stingray Kite and Mosquitoes *Added some events: **Defeat boss until 30 days in one day to get all THANATOS Series permanent **Total day-15 to get one from THANATOS Series permanent **Total day-30 to get two from THANATOS Series permanent **Total day-100 to get all THANATOS Series permanent **Kill 100 times Stingray Kite in Assault and Farero to get 10 Mileage Decoder + Kite medal **Kill 100 times Mosquitoes in Rats and Origin to get 10 Mileage Decoder + Mosquitoes medal *Fixed some bugs: **Fixed map in Last Clue, Dead End, Decoy, Contact, Behind and Memories **Fixed some weapon **Increased level from 72 to 250 Patch 2 *Added Zombie Annihilation mode *Added VULCANUS Series *Added Sanctuary, Snow Base and Mirage *Resold all characters *Added Zombie DNA *Update Battlefield Supply **Day 1: 1 Random Combat Blueprint Grade S **Day 2: 1 Permanent Durability Material **Day 3: 10 Duration Extender **Day 4: 10 Mileage Decoder **Day 5: 30 days random weapon **Day 6: 1 Perfect Pick Recipe random **Day 7: 5 Mileage Coupon Level 3 *Fixed some bugs **Fixed infinity experience in level 72 **Changed icon in level 79++ *Added Nexon Security Guard Category:Blog posts